


Tribute

by Felinafullstop



Series: It's us Against the Universe [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: The story of the OC Thraxis who appears throughout the Loyalty Mission Saga, his story beings here.





	1. Exile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Recidiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recidiva/gifts), [ThreeWhiskeyLunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/gifts), [potionsmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionsmaster/gifts), [TheAmazingBlue_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingBlue_J/gifts), [BardofHeartDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardofHeartDive/gifts).



> “Spirit. In every language in all the Realms, surface and Underdark, in every time and every place, the word has a ring of strength and determination. It is the hero's strength, the mother's resilience and the poor man's armor. It cannot be broken and it cannot be taken away.”  
> ― R.A. Salvatore, Exile

 

 

            Thraxis Kaine doesn’t remember what hit him, but he sits up with a start as if from a nightmare. A hand on his shoulder pushes him back to the bed. “Easy.” The familiar voice says with concern. He flops backward in a momentary loss of balance his hands clutching a blanket. He stills, looking down, shaking off the shock.

            He looked up to golden orbs looking down at him with concern. “Adrien?” Thraxis coughed after speaking, voice strained. He looked around bleary eyed before laying back, things at a distance were not coming into focus. “Where-”

            “Threntil Hospital.” His companion swallowed before moving back slightly to sit beside him. “Menae.” The word made dread well up in Thraxis’ gizzard. Reaching up to rub the bleariness out of his eyes he tried to focus.

Threntil Hospital on Palaven was a well-known medical center. The facility on the moon was where Turians went to vanish or die.

            “You know.” Thraxis took a breath. “ _They_ know…” He spoke of the hierarchy as a whole, and it wasn’t a question. He sighed, and bit down on his lower lip plate.

            “Yes and no.” Adrien Victus scooted forward in his chair nearer the bed. “The military court knows. They thought I might soften the blow as your friend, but I doubt anything I say will make much difference.” He said calmly folding his hands in between his knees. “Nothing I can say will do anything to change what’s happened. It won’t bring back your rank, marks, or former life.”

            “What’s the damage?” Thrax looked down, hands coming up to touch his face plates. feeling smooth plate where the paint had been sanded off. He let out shaky breath, hands touching the blanket over his legs, fingertips smoothing out the small bumps in the grey fabric.

            “You were too high up for them to denounce you. So you are listed as killed in action and your biotics are being covered up. Honorable death.” He nods. “Your wife will get your pension.” He shrugged. “Your marks have been stripped, and you’ll be given clothing and a credit chit.” He sighed. “You are banished, after you’re healthy enough to travel you’ll be put on a transport.” Adrien shook his head. “It was all I could manage for you.” He says softly. “There were a few calling for your execution, and I did what I could. Your service to Palaven ultimately saved you. ”

            “Exile.” Thraxis sighed and closed his eyes forcing back the stinging tears that dared to undo him. He opened his eyes once more, slowly, putting on the best stoic face he could, and holding it as best he could.

            Thraxis looked down at his wrists. Large metal bands covered his wrists. “Precautionary.” He said of the biotic inhibitors. Thraxis had seen them in a museum once, but never imagined he’d ever be wearing external inhibitors. “Can’t have you blasting a hole in the wall.”

            “But they’ll come off when I’m exiled?”

            Brightness fell out of Adrian’s eyes at the tone. “Yes.” Adrian shook his head and sighed. “Thrax, tell me what happened out there.” Adrien asked calmly. “I’m not here to pass judgment my friend. That’s already happened.” He sighed. “I just want to understand what when on down there.”

            “Lt. Metril was ahead of me, we were so close to stopping them.” Thrax shifted slightly on the bed, sore.

“The slavers?” Adrien asked.

“Yes.” Thrax coughed into his hand before recovering. “I had two ensigns behind me. Thenris on the left, Adenelle on the right.” He motions to his left and right respectively. “They were on the run, the slavers, they had nowhere to go, and then they suddenly turned and advanced on us. Like something flipped a switch and they just turned to come our way. No fear, like their fear had been absolutely replaced by something else.”

            “The Batarian slavers?” Victus clarified. “They were running scared and all of the sudden just turn and advance on you?” He inclined his head in disbelief.

            “Yeah.” Thrax nodded sagely as he reached up to his shoulder. “They managed to take Metril hostage.” He scratched at the plate of his shoulder before lowering his arm. “I panicked.” He sighs deeply, regret bleeding into a groan as he let his head fall backward. Closing his eyes, he started to shake his head.

            “You two were close?” Victus asked.

            Thraxis’ head stopped its shaking and he leaned it forward and opened his eyes. “I have a feeling you already know that.” Thrax motioned to Adrien, but looked away. “We were involved.” He shook his head unable to make sense of it. “I got emotional, and once they put the gun to his head…”

            “Is that what set you off?” Victus asked. “The weapon?”

            “Yeah.” Thrax nodded again. “It did. When I’m angry I can control it, but-“

            “But what, Thraxis?” Adrien leaned forward more, any further and he would have fallen out of the chair.

            “When I’m scared I can’t control it.” He sighed. “I thought they were going to shoot him.” Thraxis balls his fists. “I- was afraid, and I biotically pushed the batarian over.” He shakes his head. “It wasn’t aimed well, I’m not skilled at it.” He explained looking at his hands.

            “That’s when you got shot?” Adrien put a hand on his.

            “Yes, sir.” He nodded. “That bullet was meant for Metril… I don’t know if my biotics set off the weapon or…” He sighs trailing off, but his head snapped up asking. “Is he safe?”

            “Yes.” Adrien nodded. “Safe and back on Palaven with his outfit.”

            “Who’s taking Command of the 17th division?” Thraxis asked. “They still have more patrols scheduled through the months. Reviews, and promotions I already put in for.” He seemed to a moment to forget what was happening. “I have reports I have yet to submit on my …” He raised his arm. His Omni-Tool gone.

            “It has been confiscated. I can’t talk about it, or your former division.” Adrien stood up ignoring what he had brought up. “Thanks for speaking with me. Telling me your side of all this.”

            “Adrien.” Thraxis doesn’t know what he’s going to say or what he expects to say. “Don’t-“ He shakes his head and it stops the general beside the bed. They are, were, friends.

            “If you need anything, ask now.” He said. “But be forewarned there is not a lot I can do at present.”

            “I don’t have a citadel issued Ident card.” He said softly. “Could I um get some IDs that will allow me to travel legally, and an Omni-Tool?”

            Victus looks him over and decides that’s better than him being on the fringes. “Very well.” He nods. “I’ll see what I can do. But the IDs will be black listed for Palaven. I also can’t promise the best name.”

            Thraxis nods. “I understand.”

 

* * *

 

            He hikes the rucksack on his back and waits as the batarian scans his ID chip. “Thraxis Garlin.” He nods. “Business or pleasure?”

            “Looking for work.” He said tightly keeping his hands on his pack. Garlin, a horrible low class Turian name, he thinks. There were hundreds of thousands of Garlins in the low classes on Palaven. Probably hundreds named Thraxis, probably why Adrien chose it.

            “You and every other Turian outcast.” The guard said with a laugh as has he handed over the card. “Go ahead.” Aria didn’t really keep a record of who came in or out. However, some names always jumped out, good or bad, and Thrax was happy his name didn’t cause a stir.

            Thrax took his card back, sliding it in the pocket of his long coat quickly to return both hands to his pack. Walking from the dock onto the bustling business district of Omega he looks up stunned at what he sees around him.

            Pictures of an imposing Asari are everywhere, Aria he assumes, and he ignores her picture. moving to a terminal to search for apartments and a job. He has enough credits he could pay for a year of housing. He thinks mentally that he’ll find something month to month, in case this doesn’t work out.

            He finds a small one room apartment, utilities included, Dextro kitchen. It’s less than he thinks it should be, but nonetheless he jots down the rental office address. It’s midday, if he leaves now he can get there before they close.

            The rental office he finds is sparse, run by a female batarian. She tells him to “-look come back tomorrow.”, eager to leave, but he insists. He doesn’t want to sleep on the streets, at all. He doesn’t even want to be in a hotel. He wants to be somewhere he can fortify, and the apartment in question is just about perfect for that.

            The apartment is on the bottom floor, in the basement of the building. “I told you it’s small.” She says fumbling with the keys. “But if you want it.” The door opens and he wonders if tiny is what she should have said.

Ducking under the doorway Thrax stands at full height in the room taking the studio in. He is just shorter than the ceiling, he makes a mental note to remind himself not to look down while standing or he’ll scrape his fringe. “It’s four fifty a month.” She says “Electricity and water included. We’ll have this junk tossed out.” She said of the furniture.

            Thrax nods gently and speaks quicker than he should have. “I would like to pay two months ahead please. I’ll um pay 475 if the furniture can stay.” He nodded looking around. One exit, one window, very closed off, facing away from the other units into an alley. He thinks at one time this may have been a maintenance room. “This will do.” He nods gently.

            She nodded seeming more chipper about pocking the extra credits each month. “Fine.” She as she motioned him to a door beside the kitchen. “Bathroom.” She says. “Dextro kitchen. We have only rented this to Turians, oh and that one Quarian on pilgrimage.” She explained. “Look keep it clean and the bugs won’t be an issue.”

            “I appreciate the advice.” He walks around the apartment a moment, and touches the back of a worn out chair. Its oversized and perfect for a Turian. He turns now going to the kitchen to open a few cabinets, they are dusty and sparse. A few small plates and a few cracked shot glasses nothing else really. “Let’s return to the office and draw up the lease.” He shut the cabinet door gently. “This will suffice.”

            “Very well.” She said moving to the door. “After you.”

Thrax hiked up his bag and moved with her out the door. She locked it behind herself and they moved to the leasing office.

           

* * *

 

Thraxis had priorities after signing a four-month lease. He went shopping: food, sheets, towels, and new locks he could code to his Omni-Tool. Coming back to the apartment, he didn’t want to call it home, he set himself up. Cleaning as he went to make it at least somewhere he could sleep.

He pushes the bed into the corner up against the wall to clear floor space, and makes it with the new grey and green sheets he’s purchased. Green, the color of his former facial marks, he chose it on impulse but he was always drawn to the color.

            His head swims as he lies on the bed, he can smell its former occupant, despite the new sheets. Turian, and something he doesn’t recognize. He wonders if it’s human, or if it’s possibly Drell. He’s never been near either species for very long.

            He rolls mindful of his shoulder and shuts his eyes with a sigh. He has never felt such loss. His body shakes against his will and he sobs, for the first time, and for the last time he mourns the loss of Palaeven, his marks, and his people.

           

* * *

 

            The next few weeks were rough but manageable. He’d found a bookstore and had acquired reading materials; he had found a job at a bar called Scrawl, as a bouncer. Stand around all night and break up fights, it was like down time in a barracks. Keep the patrons happy, but don’t let them kill one another. Simple instructions and he could follow them.

            He needed this job. He’s got a purchase he needs to make. He sees the paper advertisement on the back of the kitchen cabinet every time he goes for a small protein bar. Biotic inhibitor. 100,000 credits. Expensive devices, especially the sub dermal one that is on the poster on the cabinet back. He’ll need it, if he plans to return to Palaven, take a new name and rejoin his people. He has decided he’d stay in the low Garlin Caste…no one would bat a mandible at him. No one would know.

            Sitting on his bed with the book in his hands he turned the page and smiled, the image of the vista described on the pages of the book was beautifully painted, and for a moment he lost himself in the idea of that mountainous view. Blue sky, where in the universe was sky that blue? He didn’t know, but he knew it was something he wanted to behold. White sand, it was also on his list. At some point, he decided, he may have to visit Earth.

            His Omni-Tool pinging brought him out of his thoughts. Setting down the book he sat up and turned on the video chat. “This is Thrax.” He said calmly.

            “Garlin, It’s Kliski.” A female Turnian appeared on the screen. “Could use you tonight.”

            “Isn’t Baela the bouncer tonight?” Thrax asked.

            “Got himself killed yesterday. Something about his wife and some human smuggler.” Kliski said softly with a shrug. “It’s Omega.” She frowned as if that was the best excuse anyone else had. “Can you come in?” She flitted her mandible around waiting.

            “Yeah.” He folded his book down. “I’m on my way, give me 30 minutes.”

            “Great thanks.” She nodded.

 

* * *

 

            Honestly he didn’t mind the extra shift. It never hurt to have more credits to put back. After his shift completed he’d turned in his side arm and slid down into a stool at the bar. “What’s you’re pleasure handsome?” Kliski asked sliding up near him.

            “Turian Tulip or whatever you called that drink.” He pointed to the bar. “I would like another of those.”

            “Liked that did you?” She nodded and turned around gathering materials to mix his drink. She returned and slid the glass to him. “On the house for coming in like you did.”

            Thrax nodded taking the drink in his hands gently. He grabbed a napkin off the bar and held it. Old habits, he thought of setting it under his glass, perhaps he should break this particular habit. Ingrained. He shrugged off the mental conversation and looked up at the expectant barmaid. “Thank you Kliski.” He set the napkin down and his drink atop it.

            “So when are you going to take me on a date?” She asked; like she had since the night he started. “Doesn’t have to be fancy.”

            He laughed. “I am not interested.” He said firmly.

            “Not into the girls huh?” She said softly with a pout. “Or is it me? I’ve heard I’m not the easiest on the ears.” She said of her voice.

            “That’s not it at all.” Thrax took a drink. It wasn’t really, she was lovely, her waist was enough to make any Turian male look, and her crest was clean, with few cracks. “Look Klis… I’m just not ready for anything like that.” He was being completely honest. “Just not now.”

            “Doesn’t have to be serious.” She offered. “Just let go of some stress.”

            “Doesn’t matter, I am not interested in any sort of relationship. I just want to have my drink and then head home.” He said to her honestly. “Please.” He added as a polite afterthought.

            She nodded. “Kay doll, I get you don’t want to be hurt. Looks like you already are, fresh wounds.” She nodded. “Take your time.” Her voice was kind and calm, and he felt she understood, or had some sort of idea what he was feeling. He hoped she just took it as heartbreak; she turned to another patron leaving the former general alone with his thoughts and his purple drink.

            “Looks tasty.” A man said as he sat down beside him.  

            Thraxis turned his head and nodded. “If you’re Dextro tolerant.”

            “I’m not.” The human said quietly lifting up his hand and swirling the golden liquid in his cup around. “Got bourbon.”

            “Human delicacy?” Thrax asked. He hadn’t had many encounters with humans, but smelling this one, yes human was the other occupant of his bed’s former owner.

            “Some might say. I just think it’s just mine.” The man chuckled. “Zaeed.” He extended his hand.

            “Thrax.” He took the hand and shook before settling back. “What brings you to Omega?”

            “What doesn’t?” The man laughed. “Goddamned getaway it is.” He nodded. “Waiting for an intel broker.”

            “What business are you in?” Thrax said keeping to small talk. Hands fiddled with a bowl of Turian snacks and he grabbed two of the green ones out and ate them.

            “Bounty hunting.” The human said downing his drinking and standing. “Sunshine’s here, it’s been a pleasure.” He nodded sliding his glass forward on the table.

            Thrax nodded. “Same.” He said as he watched the human round the bar to a Drell of all things.

            The mostly yellow Drell, with the orange spikes of color on his head, motioned in his direction, and it looked like the human dismissed him, just as well. He didn’t need that type of trouble, not tonight. Finishing his drink he slid it forward on the bar and waved to Kliski “I need you day after tomorrow at 5.” She smiled at him.

            “Yes, ma’am.” Thrax nodded and turned off his stool headed for the door.

 

* * *

 

           The next day Thraxis didn’t have work, he had down time, and he liked the idea of that. He could only clean so much of the tiny apartment, and then again only have so much to keep busy. He considered going to Scrawl, they were going to drink to Baela, but he didn’t want to drink, not with them.

            Grabbing his coat he checked his Omni-Tool for an address one more time. He’d found an address for a shop called ‘Handlings’ that was said to be a curiosity shop. He needed more books, and Baela had suggested it before his untimely death.

            Thraxis kept his head in his hood, hands shoved in his pockets as he walked along the main causeway toward the shopping district. He kept his eyes open, but continued to walk. It would be a long day, the district he was headed to was on the other side of the station.

            Handlings was a human establishment that was two stories of nothing but knick-knacks. Thraxis hadn’t found much of anything until he’d made it to the second floor.

            On the second floor he found a bookshelf and knelt moving through the titles, and clearing away dust with his claws. “Spirits.” He murmured and nearly chuckled pulling a book free and rubbing the dust away. “Beautiful thing.”

            “Find something you like?” The elderly man asked coming up the stairs.

            “Yes I… um would like this book please.” Thraxis stood. “How much?”

            “That old Turian prayer book?” He chuckled. “5 credits.” He smiled gently. “Wife picked it up a long time ago on Earth. She couldn’t read it she just liked looking at the pictures and felt it deserved more than just laying around in some storage unit.” He shrugged. “Soon she forgot all about it, and it ended up here seeking another home, that was five years ago.”

            “Only 5 credits?” The human nodded. “Done.” Thraxis turned back to the shelf and pulled a few more books of interest. “I appreciate this.” He said softly.

            “Reader, huh?” The old man said.

            “Yes, I like the feel of the pages.” He admitted softly. “I um… if you come across more Turian texts I would be very interested.”

            “Far from home, and barren.” The old man smiled. “I’ll see what I can find.” He nodded. “The wife may have a few things back home too. She’s fond of Turian culture, though she can’t understand most of it.”

            Thraxis nodded. “I would appreciate it. I can leave you with my contact information.”

            “Come on downstairs son, let’s get you squared away.” The man said. “I’ll put your information in my database.”

            Thraxis stood slowly with his books and nodded moving to the stairs. “I appreciate it.”

            Downstairs he finalized his transaction, and watched as the man wrapped the books in a black fabric bag. “If we find anything else I’ll let you know Mr. Garlin.” He said softly. “I appreciate your business, it’s not often we have someone so kind come through, usually it’s gangs roughing up the place for protection.”

            Thraxis nodded taking the bag looking inside pleased as his mandible fluttered. “What was it before?” The old man asked calmly looking at his Ident card.

            Thraxis looked up. “What was what?” He shook his head confused.

            “Your name?” The old man said gently handing the card back.

            “Um… I can’t say.” He nodded with a soft smile taking the card and shuffling it into its normal place in his pocket. “Sorry.”

            “What …color then?” The man asked as he motioned to his own face.

            “Green went up my nose to my crest. Was also above my eyes and fanned down toward my mandible.” Thraxis actually sounded amused. “I uh-“ He laughed. “Hated it for a long time.” He lowered the bag down to his side. “Don’t have to worry much about it now.” He let his head roll. “Um is there a Dextro friendly restaurant around?”

            “Um there’s The Kitchen, it’s a little bakery two rows down.” He motioned behind himself. “Dextro and Levo.” He nodded. “I go for lunch sometimes.”

            “Thank you-“ He shook his head amused once more. “I didn’t get your name.”

            The older man nodded. “Travis Handling.” He extended his hand and the Turian shook it.

            “Thank you Mr. Handling.” He nodded. “I appreciate it.”

* * *

 

            The Kitchen was easy enough to find, bright lights and a brightly colored façade. It stood out on Omega, like a sore thumb, but from the sign in the window touting that they carried Aria’s favorite cookies, he grabbed the door handle and pulled it open stepping inside.

            “Hello!” An Asari woman rounded the counter. “Have you ever visited before?” She made a beeline for him, and his mandible flared uncomfortably.

            Thraxis shook his head. “I’m here on recommendation from Mr. Handling down the street.” He said as she took his arm walking with him to the counter.

            “Oh Travis!” She smiled. “I love him, sweetest man, wife is a real treat too.” She leaned over the counter. “My name is Audra.” She smiled at him before looking behind the counter. “Vexis, we have a guest.” She put a hand up between her mouth and Thrax. “And he’s cute!” Thrax pulled back slightly but the asari had a grip.

            “We do? He is?” A low little sort of voice asked as she stood up from behind the bar. She was the smallest Turian woman Traxis had probably ever seen that was an adult. She was also kind of shocked, she must not have expected him to be so close. “Hello Mr?” Her mandible fluttered with the inflections in her voice. Her accent was from the southern part of Palaven, and it rolled sweetly to his ears.

            “Garlin.” He said softly clearing his throat. “Thrax Garlin.” He nodded as Audra kept looking him up and down, arm still hooked into his.

“Well Mr. Garlin we have lots of things to eat. Audra let him go.” Vex chuckled “You’ll scare the poor man to his grave.”

“Fine.” Audra released him and grabbed the coffee pot moving around the room to attend to the other patrons.

“Please forgive her.” The small Turian woman smiled. “She gets excited on days Aria comes.” She shrugged. “Not exactly sure why that is, she’s never told me.” Trax looked around now nervous. “Oh don’t worry, she’s already come and gone. You’re clear to eat without hesitation.” She nodded. “I can give you a menu, or I have lunch remaining. Would you like Trenlin Stew?” She smiled. “I have plenty from the lunch rush.”

            Thraxis nodded looking down at her. “I would- It would be much appreciated.” He turned looking at the bakery counter. The glass-covered dish held blue and green square-shaped cookies. “Are those?”

            “Snaps?” Audra chuckled coming back around to hold the coffee pot and lean on the counter. “Yeah Vex makes the best snaps.” Audra said gently.

            “She doesn’t even know.” Vex chuckled pushing her companion away. “Can’t even eat them.” She waved a hand. “She likes to brag on my behalf I’m sorry.”

            Thrax nodded “It’s fine.” He looked around gently making a decision. “I would like the stew lunch, and I’ll take a box of snaps to go please.” He said.

            “Great have a seat I’ll bring it and your ticket right out.” Vexis smiled and turned back from the counter.

            Thraxis turned and for the second time in twenty-four hours he was met with a yellow Drell with orange markings. The same one, the information broker, he’d seen at Scrawl with the human Zaeed. He sat with what looked like little cakes on a small plate, and coffee. “It’ll only be a minute!” Vex said drawing his attention back to her.

            “Alright.” Thrax nodded and moved across dining room to sit down in a booth away from the Drell.

            Audra took over coffee to the Drell filled his mug. They spoke briefly, but Thraxis’ eyes peeled away to the prayer book he pulled from his bag and set on the table.

            His talons ran over the leather bound tome gently. Opening the front page he touched the name that was written in gold on the inside of the book: Bextris Xanrana. “Oh my.” Vex said setting the tray down. “Are you-“ She fumbled and then whispered. “Are you a prophet?” She whispered. “They don’t usually leave Palaven.”

            Thrax blinked and looked up at her. “No.” He said laying the book back in the bag beside himself. “It’s just something I picked up over at Handlings. Had it on a shelf upstairs. I just wanted to read it.”

            “I didn’t want to offend.” She passed a bowl off the tray and then a glass of tea beside. She laid out a ticket beside him and smiled. “When you’re ready to go, you can pay at the counter and pick up your snaps.”

            “Thank you.” He said gently and looked across the room as she wandered off at the Drell, who smiled at him and lifted his coffee in Thrax’s direction.

            Thrax shook his head and looked down at his stew and tried not to look at the man again. He gathered up one of the other Turian texts and put it on the table and started to flip pages as he ate looking at the paintings of locations on Palaven.

         

 

* * *

 

            The next night at Scrawl was rough. Four bar fights, and Thrax actually pulled his pistol on one patron but didn’t fire. The batarian backed down, and his Turian friend read Thraxis’ sub-harmonics for what they were, threat.

            Sub-harmonics were rarely used by Thrax, he restrained as much as he could, but if someone wasn’t getting the picture it could make his threats carry more weight. Due to his height he towered over humans and batarians alike. Most turians did, but Thrax never felt like he actually towered over anyone until he ended up in Omega’s port.

            All in all it had not been a bad night. After turning in his side arm, he’d had a Turian tulip and then began to head for home. He wanted a shower, and to sleep. Pulling his hood over his fringe he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked.

            “This intel is bad!” A voice yelled.

            “The intel is what it is… it’s what you paid for buddy.” A steady second voice drew Thrax to the side of Scrawl, two men arguing in the shadows of the alley.

            “No it’s not, Sunny.” The first man complained. “I asked for his whereabouts.”

            “I gave you all the intel that was available to me, his current location is unknown.” Protested the second voice, supposedly this ‘Sunny’. “There is no actual information on his location, he’s as easy to find as the shadow broker himself or the Illusive Man, your guess, my friend, is as good as mine.”

            “That’s not good enough.” There was a struggle and as Thrax rounded the corner to break up the fight a shot rang out.

            For the second time in his life the world spun black.


	2. Working Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for Recidiva's help in getting this all squared away. The best BETA a girl could ask for, the greatest council, and confidant. 
> 
>  
> 
> So much of Threewhiskeylunch is in this, if Fractured is her love letter to me, this is my love letter to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Loving you was a sacrifice, you know. I gave you the power to destroy me, and that's exactly what you did." - A.K.

     His eyes stung and he groaned. “Easy.” A voice said softly. “Don’t sit up too soon.”

  
     Thrax sniffed, his bed, he knew the smell and turned his head around. “How did I get back to the apartment?” He murmured a clawed hand coming to rest on top of his head, just behind his crest.

  
     The Drell’s brow shot up, he didn’t call it home: he was confused by that. “I brought you here Mr. Kaine in a Taxi.” The voice spoke again.

  
     “How do you know my name?” Thrax turned over in the sheets, pushing them down. “My old one?”

  
     “I’m an information agent, it’s my job. I broker Intel, it pays substantially better than hard labor ever did.” He nodded. “I got with my employer when you were hit, data mined for your address, and it lead me here.” He nodded. “My employer sent along your files from Palaven.” He smirked down. “Impressive record I must say.”

  
     “Why bring me here?” He fluttered his eyes trying to clear them as he rolled over on the bed his legs lowering to the floor. “What purpose does helping me serve? I want to know exactly what happened.”

  
     The Drell spoke from a chair beside the bed. “Exactly what happened huh? All right, you crossed into an alley and walked into a concussive smoke round. You walked into a conversation not meant for you; the client I was working with subdued you. I, in turn, subdued him and then tended to you. You were unintended collateral damage. That is all you need to know.” He nodded. “The round knocked you clean out, the smoke is probably what is stinging your eyes, and blurring your vision. I am sorry my business caused you harm.”

  
     “Who are you?” Thrax asked. “You don’t speak like other Drell, any other one would have left me there, guilty of walking into a round.”

  
     “How many Drell have you actually spoken to?” He chuckled leaving the question unanswered. “You haven’t paid for information such as my name. I’m not at liberty to say what my name is.” He shifted pushing up off his knees to stand. “Though I am glad you were unharmed. It is not my intent to harm civilians in my transactions. I simply do not like violence, and keep from it if I can.“

  
     Thrax looked up. “Drell.” He said despite his vision stinging he could see the man clearly. “You’re the one from the bar, and the Kitchen.”

  
     “I do lots of business at Scrawl. It is a nice establishment that’s under the radar of most things. Seeing you at The Kitchen was mere coincidence.” He nodded. “I like their coffee just about the only place that has that human Colombian stuff imported.” He smiled.

  
     “Why help me?” Thrax asked.

  
     “You were hurt because of my transaction, and it is again, not my intent to harm civilians.” He nodded. “I am not unkind.” He motioned around. “I have sent for food, it should be delivered any time, you should be okay in a few hours.” The Drell gathered his grey and green coat. “I’ll leave you to it.”

  
     “Thank you.” Thrax groaned shaking his head.

     “You are welcome.” The man said and moved to the door.

  
     “Wait.” Thrax looked up. “What do I call you?”

  
     The Drell shook his head with a smile as he exited out the door.

* * *

 

      Thraxis didn’t see the man for weeks, and figured he’d made his way off the station to bigger and better things. His day off was starting nicely, he was going to read, and work on his newest project, and pretty much stay indoors.  
He was painting star maps. Taking descriptions and coordinate lines to make star maps. His mother use to make them, like his grandfather before her; Thraxis knew how, he was trained, but he never took the time for it until now.  
Sitting at a drafting table he’d purchased that’s squished up beside the bed, he is leaned over a ruler and chalk lines. Making sure his math is correct for each coordinate, and locations are perfect.  
The buzzer to his apartment rings and he looks up. Nearly 8PM station time. He turns setting his ruler and chalk down.

  
      He makes his way to the door brushing his hands off on his clothing and peers at the security screen. There’s no one there. “Package.” He decides and opens the door looking down to find nothing.

 

     “There you are!” The yellow drell pushes past him. “I went to Scrawl and they said it was your night off.” He carried two bags past pulling them up a moment before speaking once more. “I brought dinner.”

  
     “Wait.” Thraxis looked out in to the hallway and then back into his apartment confused. Moving inside he shut the door. “I don’t-“ He started.

  
     The yellow drell turned and smiled. “Don’t what?”

  
     “Understand?” Thrax was really confused. “I don’t even know your name.” He murmured. “I-“ He shook his head. “What is this?”

  
     “Sunny.” He said softly. “You can call me-” He shrugged and hesitated slightly. “I’m Sunny… went to Illium on business, after my work with Zaeed.” He shrugs. “I’m only on the station for tonight, and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” He said quietly. “Had some things I wanted to go over.”

  
     “Me?” Thraxis’s eyes darted about a moment before resting on the drell’s eyes.

  
      Sunny looked away instantly, and lifted a small food box out of a bag and set it down. “Yes. You,” He nodded. “I wanted to see you. I went to Scrawl and they said you were off, so I came here.” He offered quietly. “After I grabbed food from The Kitchen.”

  
     Thrax still wasn’t making sense of all this. “You were thinking about me?”

  
     Sunny smiled and turned leaning on the short counter. “Yes.” He laughed slightly. “I have been data mining your info for the last week. I mean Mr. Kaine you-”

  
     Thraxis held up a hand. “Stop.” He murmured.

  
     “Look I get it.” Sunny pushed off the counter. “I know I’m sometimes too forward.” He waves a hand. “That’s just me. I’ve heard it a thousand times.” He sighed. “Just have dinner with me and I’ll go. I won’t miss this opportunity to speak to you.”

  
     Thrax was hungry; he had been working for hours. “Fine.” Thraxis moved with the man to the counter. “Sunny? I don’t think that’s a common Drell name.”

  
     Sunny turned to him now his hand rubbing over his frill. “My call sign.” He shrugged. “I was recruited by the Shadow Broker for intel runs. He wasn’t fond of me at first, called me Sunshine to make me angry, but all it did was stick and I’ve been called Sunny, Sun, and Sunshine for years.”

  
     Thrax could see why, his scales were yellow, with orange stripes on his head. Red frills that lead to orange at his neck. Why was he looking? He turned away to the counter to open the box.  
“Vex said you order that a lot.” Sunny smiled at him. “I hope that’s okay.”

  
     “Thank you.” Thrax nodded to his bowl. “I’ve been engrossed in my work, I have yet to eat today.”

  
     “Work keeps you from eating?” Sunny blinked pulling out a sandwich from his bag moving to sit in the overstuffed chair he’d been seated in before. “What kind of work? You have the day off.”

  
     “I’m making a star chart.” Thraxis opened a drawer pulling out two Turian utensils, reminiscent of chopsticks, and moved to his small stool by his table to sit.

     “Of what system?” Sunny asked taking a bite of his food.

  
     Thrax spun on his stool to face the paper on the table. “Sol system.” He nodded. “The systems around it too.”

  
     Sunny nodded and spoke between chews. “Going to sell them?” He asked. “They look great so far.”

  
     Thrax turned to face him almost insulted. “No.” He frowned. “These are …mine.” He nodded. “For me.”

  
     “So I cannot imagine how you survive here. Smaller than a frigate in here.” Sunny said with confusion. Thraxis turned to face him, his face quiet as he lifted little bits of meat into his mouth to chew. “You’re a general Mr. Kaine.” Sunny shook his head. “Battle of Broxis.” Sunny’s hand flattened in the air as he spoke. “You saved thousands of men.” He shook his head and stood holding his half-eaten sandwich. “What the hell, are you doing here barefaced? They awarded you an Ironheart.” He said. “It would have to have been huge.”

  
     Thraxis sighed. “My wife will enjoy the Ironheart.” He nods. “It will hold her place in the hierarchy without me. You do not know why I was exiled?”

  
     The Drell shook his head. “No the files don’t say. They mostly say you were killed in action, and your wife was given the Ironheart.” Thraxis frowned having not actually thought about her in a long time. The large Turian sighed laying his sticks over his dish and lifted his right hand.

  
     Sunny finished his sandwich and moved to put the wrapper back in the bag. “I had found out through an encrypted channel General Victus got you a new ID. Backtracked the credit chit and the ID card…” Sunny turned to see Thraxis as he focused hard on his fist. The turian’s hand began to crackle and glow. Anything else Sunny had to say about his file forgotten.

  
     “You’re biotic?” Sunny moved forward to him. “They killed you off your own planet because you’re a biotic? So this is what you’re doing on Omega?” He grabbed his drink in passing. “Do they know at Scrawl?” Thraxis let the biotics fall away and grabbed up his sticks again.

  
     “No and I’d like to keep it that way.” Thraxis said softly. “I have enough restraint, I don’t need biotics to do my job.” He said softly. “I’m saving for an inhibitor.” He shook his head. “I should have done that long ago.”

  
     “I think that’s just Turian society speaking.” Sunny took another bite of his sandwich. “Aren’t you even curious? Biotics can do so much.” He asks between chews.

     Thaxis shook his head. “No. I don’t need them.”

  
     Sunny looked at him now. “Mr. Kaine.”

  
     Thrax turned on him. “Look Sunny or whoever you are. I- don’t call me Mr. Kaine. Not here.” He stood moving to the counter to set his food down, losing interest in it. “I’m not sure what you want from me.” He said sternly. “You say you thought about me a lot, in what capacity?” He turns. “I won’t be some curiosity for your pleasure. I’ve already been disgraced. You said you wanted to talk to me.” He was boiling into anger, and Sunny moved toward him and touched his shoulder. “What is it?” Thrax turned to him, and suddenly was pulled into a kiss.

  
     Drell lips were on his lip plates and he wasn’t sure what to do. He shifted and pulled back slightly. “Stop.” Thraxis pushed Sunny back and touched his own lip plates. “Why would you do that?” He murmured against his own fingers.

  
     Sunny shrugged. “Dunno, seemed right. Don’t regret it. Good memory made.” He was pleased with himself and Thraxis couldn’t figure out why. Was Sunny that stupid? Thraxis wasn’t sure.

  
     “You’re attracted to me.” Thraxis said and looked at his own hands, his eyes trailed over to the Drell in question.

  
     “I won’t say no, I am kind of fond of the Turian physique.” Sunny leaned on the counter. “Handsome devil like you, war hero, lots of things to admire...”

  
     “Spirits you are insufferable.” Thraxis shook his head. “Out.”

     “What?” Sunny looked around a bit confusion spreading over his black eyes.

  
     “Out of my apartment. I rescind your invitation.” Thraxis pointed at the door.

     Sunny nodded and approached him. “One last thing.”

  
     Thraxis’ arm fell and Sunny took his arm activating his Omni-tool he punched in his number. “That’s me.” He nodded.

  
     “I won’t need it.” Thraxis frowned at the man. “Now get out.” He should have pulled his arm away when the drell touched him. Why hadn’t he? What was wrong with this picture? What was wrong with him?

     “Then delete it.” Sunny tossed him a bright smile, as he shrugged taking his trash along with him. “Enjoy your food.” He made his way to the door and left.

  
     “Spirits what is wrong with people…” He sighed and put a hand on his crest closing his eyes attempting to think.

  
     His Omni-tool beeped loudly. Looking down at the Omni-tool he shook his head. Sunny had sent himself a message from Thraxis’ Omni-tool. Thraxis, it had read.  
There was now a response from an address named SunnyRayz _428 “Talk soon.”

  
     Thraxis moved to his door and locked it. He could delete the number out of his Omni-tool but Sunny could continue to message.

  
     He finished his food, and put the rest away, and found in the bottom on the food bag a large box of snaps, with a note.

  
     ‘This probably won’t go as I hope, but I’ll keep trying. Being a broker is lonely work, was looking for a partner, maybe something more. I could use security; you’re more than qualified to provide it. I’ve been thinking about it since I returned you to that pitiful apartment that’s way too small. If you’re reading this you didn’t let me in, or I’ve left before I could talk about it. If you want to go with me, the offer stands. My ship, the Neola, is in docking port 22. If you have any questions you can reach me Via Extranet. SUNNYRAYZ_428’

  
     Thrax sat down in his chair and inhaled, it smelled like Sunny. He shook his head attempting to talk himself out of the temptation of that idea. “He’s probably just using you.” He nodded to himself and decided not to respond to the note or the message.

* * *

 

     Sunny had to be using him otherwise why was he standing on this dock. “THRAX!” The Drell turned from the docking ring and came forward. “You came!”

  
     “You have three weeks.” Thrax said softly hiking his bag over his shoulder. “If this doesn’t work out to be worth my time or effort you will return me to Omega.”

  
     “Deal…” Sunny nodded. “What about Scrawl?”

  
     Thrax passed him up. “I quit.” He turned back for a moment meeting the Drell’s black eyes. “You were right I hate it here.”

  
     Sunny gave a low nod, “I’ll see if we can’t get away. What about your apartment?”

  
     “Paid for two more months, we can have some where to make berth here.” He said.

  
    “Nice plan.” Sunny smiled. “Come on.” He moved into the docking area. “He’s this way.”

  
    “Whom do you speak of?” Thraxis asked.

  
    “Neola.” Sunny said. “My ship.”

  
     Moving around the docking ring Sunny stuffed his hands in his pockets. His long coat trailed to the ground moving around calmly as he walked.

     The ship was not as Thrax had feared, he had feared smaller than a frigate, but this ship could comfortably hold a crew of at least four. They entered up the deck of the Neola slowly. An info drone appeared neaby. “Sunny.” The drone addressed. “You are being followed.”

  
    “That is Thraxis, he’s allowed onboard. New crew member.” Sunny says moving to the back of the small cargo hold to secure the freight.

  
    The drone turned. “I am Neola.”

  
    “The ship is Neola.” Thraxis stated confused.

  
     “Indeed.” The drone turned. “I am part of the ship’s primary operating system.” He nodded. “I am available should you ever have need.” The drone vanished through the bulkhead.  
“You have an infodrone connected directly to the ships OS?” He questioned.

  
    “Yeah.” Sunny smiled. “You wouldn’t believe the improved response times, especially in a chase.” He motioned to the rung ladder beside him. “After you.” He said as he pressed his fist on the cargo bay doors command button, sealing Omega away.

  
    Thraxis grasped the ladder and climbed careful of his carapace as he moved up to the next level. He shifted his bag up onto the floor and then pulled himself up to stand.

  
     The room he was in had a small table to one side, and a kitchenette to the other. Sunny came up behind him motioning to the small kitchenette he spoke. “Dextro fridge is on the top there.” He pointed. “I keep my food on the bottom.”

  
     “Food.” Thrax turns. “I didn’t bring much.”

  
     “We’ll be in the citadel tomorrow.” He smiled. “You good until then?”

  
      Thraxis nodded. “Yes.”

  
      “Kay.” Sunny turned to the back wall of the room. The ladder they’d come up kept going. To either side were doors. “I’m on the left.” Sunny said “You can have the room on the right.  
“What’s up there?”

  
     “Captain’s quarters.” Sunny shrugged.

  
     “Aren’t you the Captain?” The turian’s head shook confused.

  
     “Yeah but I don’t need that much space.” Sunny smiled. “If you want it…” He motioned to the ladder. “You’re more than welcome to it.” He chuckled. “Bigger than that apartment of yours.”

  
      Thrax shook his head looking up the ladder, but didn’t go up it. “This is fine.” He said moving to the room and pushing the hatch back. He stepped over the bulkhead and looked around the room.  
A bed, and under it drawers, a small table was folded out of the wall along with a chair. He nodded and set his bag on the bed. “This will do.” He turned back to see Sunny leaning against the hatch opening.

  
     “Come on. I’ll show you the bridge.” Sunny said turning toward him. Making their way to the forward part of the ship, Sunny pointed out things as they went. First aid, storage, weapons locker, and the head.  
They moved up a small ramp into a small area with two seats. Sunny flopped down in the left hand chair. “You’re welcome to join me.”

  
     Thraxis kept his place back and looked down. “What is on the Citadel?” He asked.

  
     “We pick up our next assignment.” Sunny flipped a few switches and leaned forward looking out at the docking ring. “Ready?” He looked back up.

  
      Thrax let his mandible spread in a smile. Space. Space was good. “Yes.” The Turian nodded and dropped into the chair beside. “I am ready.” He flipped a few switches and then readied the ship. “Ready for departure.” He turned mandible flicking in what Sunny knew was a pleased expression.

  
    “You know how to fly this ship?” Sunny smiled brightly. His black eyes blinking in fascination as the Turian turned to meet his gaze.

  
     “I was a General.” He nods. “You knew that.” He reached across flipping a ship. “You didn’t go back very far did you into my personal files?”

  
     “You weren’t infantry were you?” Sunny blinked. “Damned intel.” He shakes his head. “I’m gonna kill Spen.” He shakes his head. “Gave me bad intel.”

  
     The ship began to pull from the dock. Sunny adjusting the thrusters as the she moved slowly. “Neola get us out of here without crashing us into someone this time.” Sunny said.

  
     “Of course Sunny.” Neola droned. “Automating departure from dock.” The Controls slid away from Thraxis’ hands and he leaned back allowing the autopilot to work on it’s own.

  
     Sitting back further in the seat the Turian folded his arms over his chest. “No I was not infantry when I served, I was in the fleet.” He said softly. “Fighter pilot, then promoted to the Primarch’s fleet, then I was promoted to war operations as a Lieutenant Commander. I returned to the planet. I became a general a few years later.” He murmured and let his hands travel across the sensor panel becoming reacquainted. “It was a long time ago, but I still think I remember flight school.”

  
     Sunny leaned back in his chair putting his feet up. “Uh huh… you think?”

  
     “We can’t all have instant recall.” Thraxis said turning his head almost smiling. His mandible ticking back and forth pleased enough with his surroundings.

  
     Sunny snorted and leaned back with a contented sigh. “Well it's not instant recall," He snorts at that. "Sometimes it takes me a bit to remember where I put stuff in my head." There's a pause before the drell speaks again. "Thanks, Thraxis.”

  
     Thraxis’ claws froze over a button. “For what exactly?”

  
     “Coming with.” He smiled as they moved out of Omega’s orbit toward the Mass relay. “It gets lonely out here.” He nods “It’s nice not to be lonely.”

  
     Thraxis' eyes met his. “You are most welcome.”

* * *

 

  
     They had been running intel for six weeks. Living in close quarters and just moving from job to job. Sunny sat at the small mess table stirring his coffee with a spoon reading a Datapad as Thraxis appeared, coming out of his quarters, his long casual robes dragging along the floor.

  
    Thraxis moved to the cupboard and pulled the door open and looked at the tattered paper taped inside. He touched it with the back of his knuckles affectionately.

  
     Sunny dared a look up, but didn’t speak as Thraxis caressed the ad for the biotic inhibitors. The inhibitors were one thing they did not agree on, and Thraxis had said it was his own choice. Sunny would have to deal with it. Sunny protested a biotic Turian would be a force to be reckoned with if only with the proper training; Thraxis didn’t agree. Turians had never needed them before, and they didn’t need them now. Their cultural differences made for a shouting match, one Sunny didn’t feel like repeating, so he let this go.

  
     Thraxis pulled a small green cup and a packet from the cabinet and a long thin straw. Moving to the small water dispenser he chose hot water and filled the cup before setting it back on the counter to tear open the packet and pour the powdered contents into it. He turned with it and sat down across from Sunny and stirred the mixture with his straw. “Morning.”  
“Morning.” Sunny lowered his datapad and put on his smile. “How’d you sleep…”

  
     “As can be expected.” He nodded.

  
     “Good news, we’re headed to a Turian colony.” He said brightly “We’ll stay the night.” He offered. “Can sleep in a bed you’re more accustomed to.” Sunny offered a gesture between them.

  
     “Good is Subjective, which colony?”

  
     “Exile Colony Benidris.” Sunny said softly he knew it was named for Thraxis’ grandfather, but he didn’t bring that up he simply moved on. “They need some medical supplies. I offered to do a delivery.” Sunny said with a shrug. “So we have a stop off at Etrava to pick up those supplies in a few hours, and should be to the colony before bed.” He nodded.

  
     “Esrava?” Thraxis frowned. “Human colony?”

 

     “Yeah.” Sunny nodded. “Kinda excited to go back.”

  
     “That doesn’t have anything to do with the food does it?” Thraxis was amused by how orange Sunny’s scales around his eyes got.

  
     Sunny looked up and feigned his shock. “I have no idea what you mean,” He waved a hand. “None.”

  
     Thraxis chuckled. “Lies…What is it this time? Iced Creamery?”

  
      “Ice Cream.” Sunny corrected with a smile.

  
      “Should it not be Iced Cream?”

  
      Sunny shook his head standing taking his coffee up in both hands. “Iced Coffee.” He raised the cup. “Ice Cream.” He said gently. “But no it’s not either of those …it’s tacos.” He said gently. “I hear this place has this human fruit called an avocado…one of my favorites. You put it on the tacos, never had a taco, but I hear….and boy do I hear they are an experience. Meat and veggies, and all that good stuff.” His hand is motioning like he's making an invisible pile of ingredients and Thraxis is glad for the moment he will not have to ingest such a thing as a taco.

  
     “What is this avocado exactly?” Thraxis turned in his chair far more interested in the fruit he spoke of then the pile of food.

  
      “Green fruit…. soft center…makes a good dip.” He gave Thraxis a sidelong glance. “You can’t eat it… I don’t know why I’m telling you.”

  
      “All you talk about is food Sunny. Work and food are always on your mind.”

  
     Sunny didn’t have the heart to say something else was on his mind, but he nodded. “True enough.” He smiled. “So we are headed in that direction.”

  
      “It will be nice to see Turians again.” He smiles. “Food for me sounds good too.”

  
     Sunny nods “I’m sorry we should have stopped.” He knows Thraxis is on protein packs and it hurts a bit even now watching him suck grey powder into his mandible through a straw.

  
     He pulls back from the straw his mandible flipping it away. “It’s a non-issue Sunny I told you, it was fine, you would have been late with that Intel, and late Intel is no pay.” He nodded. “And just more protein packs.”  
Sunny smiled at his logic, and he was right and it was endearing. “Thanks Thraxis.” Sunny smiled at him, and the Turian for his measure smiled back at his Co-Captain.

  
     “Tell me your name,” Thraxis said, again with charm in his voice. “I know Sunny is your call sign-“ He seemed pleased by bringing it up.

  
     Sunny sighed. “Not this again… Thrax.” He groaned and moved back to the table setting his coffee down and then falling down in his chair. “You don’t need my name.”

  
     “I would like to know who you are.” Thraxis said eyes drawing together. His bare forehead plate knit together tightly.

  
      “You know who I am.” Sunny’s hands moved out. “I have Sixty Eight I.D.s”

    
     “Are any of them real?” Thraxis asked taking a sip from his straw.

  
     Sunny bubbles with anger. “Look it doesn’t matter-“ He held up a hand before the Turian could protest. “Look I’m known by many names. Sebla Haws, and Yena Rengia. There are MANY others. I am a trained Compact agent.” Sunny tosses his hands up. “And you know what?” He is getting louder as he explains clearly fed up with the line of questioning. “Seb and Yena and Sunny? They all like coffee.” He holds up his mug. “They all like ice cream, they are all obsessed with human food.” He sets the mug down. “So what does it matter what my name is?” He frowned and pushed back from the table standing again to go to the bridge when a hand grabbed his wrist. “It’s all me.” He frowns. “And if my name really is Sunny how will you feel?”

  
      “You said it wasn’t and you didn’t lie.” Sunny turned looking down at Thraxis who remained seated. “I did not mean to upset you.” Thaxis held tight to his wrist. “Your name matters to me, as names matter to all Turians.”

  
      “I’m not Turian.” Sunny said softly.

  
      “I know that, but your name is still important to me.” Thraxis’ thumb trailed over the nub of Sunny’s wrist joint slowly. “I am trying.”

  
      Sunny looked him up and down a moment before slinking his hand away and heading to the bridge. In the six weeks they’d been bunked on the ship, they’d gotten particularly drunk after a successful intel drop that netted them more money then either could count. They were having a good night, and Sunny had ended up in Thraxis’ lap, and then Thraxis had mentioned the biotic inhibitors, and it drove a wedge further between them.  
Sunny closed his eyes and let the memory play in his mind careful to keep his mouth from running too loud while he reviewed it again.

  
      “We have more credits than we can spend in one place.” Sunny whispers. “He’s excited, and for once I can see him stand tall. He’s proud. ‘We did it.’ He says to me and he lifts me up and spins me around before setting me back on my boots. ‘We did it.’ I agree with him and smile at him as he laughs. He laughs wonderfully. ‘I can do it.’ He says. I let my judgment fall and I move closer hands on his arms as they lower into his hands, my found fingers fitting around his three easily. We stand looking into each other’s eyes. He releases my hands and takes my face in his hands drawing me forward kissing me deeply.” His breath hitches as his whisper continues. “He kisses me again and we fall back to the bench behind the command console. ‘Do what?’ I ask him positioning my legs over his straddling his lap. He smiles at me kissing again speaking against my lips. ‘Buy the biotic inhibitor’ and I freeze, leaning back. I don’t know what I feel, or why I feel so betrayed by it. Why can’t he be happy with who he is? I can’t explain. I stand and move away from him, telling him goodnight I retire to my room. I shouldn’t have kissed him in the first place.”  
Sunny’s head shakes and he looks around a moment. Thraxis’ seat is empty and he turns looking back, he’s not in the mess. He’s alone. He’s thankful. Reaching forward he grabs the controls. “Release auto-pilot. Kissing him, what was I thinking?”

  
      “Releasing auto-pilot.” The computer droned, and Sunny piloted for a while to keep his mind occupied.

* * *

 

      Thaxis sat in his room thinking things over. He wanted Sunny’s real name. He felt that the omission was lie enough. He didn’t want that. Sunny didn’t want him to buy the inhibitors. He hadn’t, but he still wanted to.  
He tried to wrap his head around middle ground, about how they could compromise. They couldn’t. He knew that was just something people said to make peace, but in his experience one person wasn’t happy with the outcome.  
Did he want that person to be Sunny? He shook his head. No, he didn’t. He looked up at his walls, at his paintings, and his sketches. His drawings, and maps, and he was caught by his map of the Sol system. The one he’d been working on in his small apartment when Sunny had arrived. He reached out pulling it down from the wall and held it in his hands. His clawed hand traced the line from the planet earth to the planet Mars.  
Something struck him, something he use to tell his soldiers. “Sometimes the best solution to the hardest problems is the easiest one.” He nodded to himself and set the map out on the table.  
Standing he opened his door and made his way to the bridge. “Sunny?” He asked softly staying a good distance back.

  
     “Humm?” He questioned.

  
     “May I join you?” Sunny didn’t answer Thraxis’ question he only opened his hand to the seat beside.

  
     Thraxis moved to the side sitting down. “I wanted to say thank you.” He murmured.

  
     “For what?” Sunny’s voice was clipped and tight.

  
      Thraxis smiled and began to adjust the sensors on the starboard side of the ship with flips of switches. “Bringing me along.” He said softly. “Look, I am sorry.” He nodded a moment. “It was wrong of me to try to take your truths for my own.” He admitted. “It is not honorable, and you’re right.” He said softly. “I do know you.” He says softly. “You don’t like it when I leave the sensors on WIDE sweep when we’re at the helm. Sunny smiled at that. “You don’t like the way I slurp from the straw.” Thraxis continued.

  
      Waving a finger Sunny kept his eyes ahead. “You can’t help it, so it doesn’t matter if I don’t like it.” He said with a bit of humor. “Mandibles were not made for straws…” He said brightly. “I get that.” Thraxis was happy the tension was bled away.

   
     “Sunny.” He pursed his lip plates slightly bending them out in a nervous fashion. “I want to let you know I have made a decision.”

  
     Sunny’s chest fell. “Oh?” He questioned lowly.

  
     “I’m not going to be getting biotic inhibitors.” He said moving to check the sensors again. “I realized that I don’t want to go back to Palaven, and I think the only reason to have them would be returning to Palaven.” He took in a breath. “But I will need some help with my biotics.” He looked over at Sunny now daring a glance. “I am inexperienced.”

  
     Sunny nodded. “I don’t want to keep you from going back home.” Sunny shook his head. “I mean its Palaven.” He shakes his head. “Maybe you just need them going back to Palaven.”

  
     “I do not need to go back. The wanting has passed, besides, it’s not my home.” Thraxis said softly, reaching over to lay a hand on Sunny’s knee. “This is.”

  
     Sunny was about to speak when the comm began to beep. “Huh.” Sunny set the auto pilot and activated the comm. He read quietly for a moment looking at the screen.

  
    “What is it?”

  
     “My mentor from the compact requires a favor.” Sunny said softly looking to his right. “I have to answer this summons.”

  
     “Requirement of your training?” Thraxis asked.

  
     “A promise.” Sunny began to change course. “We need to get to the Citadel.”

  
     “Whoa…” Thraxis held up his hands. “What about the colonies?”

  
      “This takes priority,” Sunny said seriously hands flying over his console. “The other contracts have already been transferred.” Sunny took a deep breath. “We have to meet with Ventah Bartum.” He said softly.

  
      “That’s a Turian Name.”

  
      “He’s a lawyer.” Sunny said softly. “I have no idea what’s happening. But the codes are right, so we have to go.”

  
      “Who was your mentor?” Thraxis asked softly.

  
       “A drell named Thane.” He said looking up. “I have to answer this call.” He said changing course.

  
       The ship droned out. “Course laid in. 36 hours until Citadel docking.”

 

       Sunny sighs "Lets hope that it's an easy request." His smile doesn't look confident but Thraxis hopes change is in the air. 

* * *

 

To be continued 


End file.
